Voldemort's Musical
by 13dramaqueen13
Summary: Voldemort is upset; why does no one appreciate him the way he should be appreciated?  All he wants is a little respect.  So he decides to fix this problem.  A simple curse, and... BOOM! Singing Death Eaters.  What could go wrong?
1. Good Morning Voldemort

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters; they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Good Morning, Voldemort

Voldemort was annoyed. His plans for killing Harry Potter kept getting ruined and his Death Eater were no help. They always acted frightened of him; which was how he liked it, but it would be nice to feel that somebody cared about him once in a while, or at least appreciated him. Of course, there was Bellatrix Lestrange, who seemed almost in love with him, but in truth her obsession was a bit creepy. What he really wanted was someone to appreciate all he did for his Death Eaters and for them to show him a bit more respect and appreciation.

"Master!" cried Wormtail, coming into the drawing room of the Malfoy Manor, waking up Voldemort from a fitful slumber.

"What," said Voldemort irritably, raising his red eyes to glare at Peter Pettigrew. He cowered and stepped back a few steps.

"I—I'm sorry to wake you my Lord!" Wormtail stammered, still not looking into the terrifying red eyes.

"Look at your master while speaking to him!" Voldemort commanded, raising his wand to torture Wormtail for his untimely visit, "_Crucio!_"

Wormtail fell to the floor in pain spluttering, "I'm sorry!"

"That's better," said Voldemort, lowering his wand, "Now, raise your sleeve!"

Wormtail did as he was told silently, revealing on his arm a tattoo of a serpent coming out of the mouth of a head; the Dark Mark. Voldemort took out him wand and pressed it forcefully into Wormtail's tattoo. Wormtail bit his lip in pain but did not cry out. The tattoo got increasingly darker and Wormtail was shaking with pain when, finally, Voldemort released him and he fell to the floor.

"Get up!" Voldemort commanded, looking at Wormtail disgustedly. Wormtail leapt to his feet immediately, not wanting to give the Dark Lord a reason to torture him again.

"There," said Voldemort, examining Wormtail's now black tattoo, That should call them here, and when they come I have an idea."

He looked satisfied with himself as Death Eaters popped everywhere into space before him. When every one of them had arrived he spoke.

"Good," he began, clapping his hands together, "Now that you all have arrived, I have something I want from all of you. I have noticed that you all fear me, which is to be expected, but I still do not feel appreciated for all I do for you."

His looked at each of his Death Eaters in turn now, and many looked away.

"My master knows I appreciate him greatly!" Bellatrix cried, kneeling down at Voldemort's feet and stooping to kiss his robes. Voldemort swept them away before she could reach them.

"Get up," he commanded, and Bellatrix obeyed immediately, though she still had a frighteningly passionate look in her eyes. Voldemort ignored her and went on, "To insure that I do get satisfactorily appreciated, I will place a curse on each and every one of you."

At this many Death Eaters looked at each other warily, but Voldemort ignored this.

"You may not be aware of my untimely wake-up call today," he went on, "But from now on, I plan to be woken up with a much better attitude."

He raised his wand now to his Death Eaters and said, very clearly, "_Sono!_"

A shiver ran through the Death Eaters, and they suddenly felt the strange urge to sing. What was going on? Suddenly Bellatrix Lestrange could hold back no longer. She burst out into song,

"_Oh, oh, oh  
Wake up today  
Feeling the way you always do  
Oh, oh, oh  
Hungry for something  
That you can't eat  
Then you hear that beat  
The rhythm of slaughter  
Starts calling you farther  
It's like a message from  
Far below  
Oh, oh, oh  
Pulling you out  
To the eager set  
Servants you love__"  
_

Bellatrix looked taken aback by this sudden outburst, but Voldemort just looked smug. Suddenly, the rest of the Death Eaters couldn't hold back any longer and joined in as Bellatrix continued:

_"__Good morning Voldemort!  
Every day we can torture more!  
Every night is a killing spree!  
And it sound's like a symphony_

_Good morning Voldemort!_  
_And some day when you kill Harry Potter_  
_The world's gonna wake up and see_  
_Voldemort eternally!_

The Death Eaters now looked at each other, aghast at the sounds coming out of their mouths. Now Bellatrix continued on her own,_  
"Oh, oh, oh  
Look at my Lord  
What Lord can compare with mine today?  
Oh, oh, oh,  
I've got "Avada" and "Crucio"  
I'm ready to go _

_Got muggles to kill_  
_An-y-thing you will_  
_Death Eaters say_  
_"Voldy, it's up to you"_  
_So, oh, oh_  
_Don't hold me back_  
_'Cause today all your dreams will come true"_

The rest of the Death Eaters now joined in again, seemingly unable to stop themselves,_  
"Good morning Voldemort!  
There's the muggle who lives next door  
There's the mudblood disgracing fool  
They make me want to kill and be cruel _

_Good morning Voldemort!_  
_And some day when you kill Harry Potter_  
_The world's gonna wake up and see_  
_Voldemort eternally!"_

Now Bellatrix sang alone again, and the sound was straight from her cold black heart,_  
"I know every curse  
I know every charm  
I know there's a place muggles belong  
I see all those mudblood wands shining ahead  
So someone torture them  
Before I drop dead!" _

The rest of the Death Eaters echoed Bellatrix, _  
"Before she drops dead!"  
_

Bellatrix continued,_  
"So, Oh, Oh  
Give me a chance  
'Cause when I start to curse I'm a murderer  
Oh, oh, oh  
Something inside of me makes me beam  
When I hear that scream _

_My ma told me no_  
_But my Lord tells me go!_  
_It's like a devil inside my heart_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Don't make me wait_  
_One more moment for my life to start..."_

Now the Death Eaters joined in again singing,  
_"Good morning, good morning"_

While Bellatrix sang,  
_"Waiting for my life to start!" _

This time, all the Death Eaters, including Bellatrix sang with a passion, giving their all for a grand finale,  
_"I love you Voldemort!  
Every day we can torture more!  
Every night is a killing spree!  
And it sound's like a symphony" _

The Death Eaters except Bellatrix sang,  
_"Yes, More Or Less We All Agree" _

While Bellatrix sang  
_"Voldemort eternally..." _

Then all of the Death Eaters closed the song, really belting out the ending,  
_"Someday the world  
Is gonna see  
Voldemort eternally!_

_And I promise Voldemort!_  
_That some day when you kill Harry Potter_  
_The world's gonna wake up and see_

_Voldemort eternally..."_


	2. Voldemort

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters; they all belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

2. Voldemort

"Now that's more like it!" Voldemort said, before sweeping out of the room, leaving many stunned and appalled Death Eaters in his wake.

"What the _hell_ just happened?" asked Lucius Malfoy in dark voice.

"My Lord is making us sing to him!" Bellatrix answered, with far too much reverence in her voice for Lucius's liking. Many other Death Eaters had similar looks of repulsion on their faces.

"But _why?_"Lucius grumbled, "_I_ have always shown my loyalty to the Dark Lord."

He crossed his arms grumpily. Why did _he_ always have to get punished for stuff other people did?

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Bellatrix exclaimed in a scarily excited voice.

"How?" was the question posed by countless Death Eaters.

Bellatrix smirked. "I know you all are not nearly as loyal to my lord as I am, but I think that displaying our true feelings for him will make him feel much better, and we all want our dear Dark Lord in a good mood, _do we not?_"

There was grumbled assent from the Death Eaters.

"But still!" One asked; Yaxley. "Why must it be _singing_?"

"That is the way my Lord wants it," Bellatrix replied crisply. "And so that's how it shall be."

"I-I-I I think it's a-a good idea!" Came a voice. Cloaks parted to find it belonging to a Mr. Pettigrew, though many preferred to call him 'Wormtail.' His head was down, and he was shaking a little, as if worried his statement of his opinion would get him murdered. Of course, with this crowd, you never know.

"See," said Bellatrix, though her nose wrinkled; she grabbed the hem of Wormtail's ratty cloak and pulled him to the front. "See, this boy understands the reasons for keeping my Lord happy!"

"Man," Wormtail corrected her, "M-ma—"

He was silenced by her death glare, and hurried to appease her. "Yes, i-it is very important to keep our Lord happy, be-because—"

He shivered violently, and Bellatrix let him drop to the ground in disgust.

"B-but still," Wormtail said, picking himself up hesitantly. "I think it's—it is… kind of… fun, to sing?"

His comment was greeted with raucous laughter from all of the Death Eaters.

Lucius Malfoy clutched his side, "Wait," he said, still gasping for air. "Were you serious?"

Wormtail blanched, and his ears went bright red. "Er—"

This was greeted with even more laughter, and Wormtail proceeded to sink into the shadows, thoroughly ashamed with himself now.

"Well," said Yaxley, once he recovered from his second fit of laughter, "Does anyone else think that this singing thing is actually _fun?_"

He spat out the last part, as if it were a crime punishable by death. No one affirmed, and many shook their heads quickly; quite a few shooting disgusted glances in Wormtail's direction. He sank farther into the shadows.

"Well then that settles it," Yaxley said, clapping his hands together.

"No it doesn't," Bellatrix hissed, "We still do not have a choice. My Lord has still placed a curse on us."

Yaxley cursed, and suddenly a feeling came over him, one that he'd only experienced once before, and one that terrified him almost as much as facing an angry Voldemort. He couldn't hold back any longer. He started to sing:

"_He kills a foe and slays a doe  
His name brings lots of fear  
He murders when he feels like it  
And slaughters everywhere  
And underneath his red eyes  
There's a demon growing there  
I've even heard him planning to kill Harry"_

He gasped, ashamed with himself, but no one paid him any more mind, because at that moment Lucius Malfoy started to sing,_  
"He always threatens cruci-  
-o but punishments are real  
He punishes for everything  
Expects for us to steal  
I hate to have to say it  
But I very firmly feel  
Voldemort is a terrifying wizard"_

Bellatrix butted in then, not seeming able to help herself, _  
"I'd like to say a word in his behalf  
Voldemort isn't daft"  
_

Now all the Death Eaters joined in, singing with a passion they had never experienced before; frightened by what they were saying,_  
"How do you solve a problem like Voldemort?  
How do you stop a killer in his tracks?  
How do you find a word that means Voldemort?  
The Darkest of Lords! The Greatest Wizard! A wack!_

_Many a thing you know you'd like to tell him_  
_Many a thing he ought to understand_  
_But how do you make him stay_  
_And listen to all you say_  
_How does he stand not at all being tan?_

_Oh, how do you solve a problem like Voldemort?_  
_How do you keep a lion in his den?"_

The Death Eaters stopped, horrified with themselves, and now Wormtail stepped forward, singing nervously, _  
"When I'm with him I'm confused  
Out of focus and abused  
And I never know exactly where I am…"_

As he held his last note another Death Eater started to sing,_  
"Unpredictable as weather  
He is mightier than others  
He is daring!"_

"_He's a demon!" _Malfoy butted in.

"_He's a man!" _Bellatrix belted, lust so clear in her voice the Death Eaters all stopped to stare at her in disturbance for a moment._  
_

Yaxley went on, _  
"He would slaughter any pest  
Drive a hornet from its nest  
He could murder a whole village with one hand"_

Another Death Eater butted in,_ "He's a killer!"_

And another, _"He is wild!"_

More and more Death Eaters kept butting in with their own adjectives,_  
"He's a riddle!" _

"_He is vile!"_

_"He's immortal!" _

"_He's dangerous!"_

_"He's a man!"_ Again, Bellatrix's comment was met with the same disturbed glances.

But the Death Eaters did not have much time to dwell on it this time, because at that moment all of them were sucked into singing that last chorus,_  
"How do you solve a problem like Voldemort?  
How do you stop a killer in his tracks?  
How do you find a word that means Voldemort?  
The Darkest of Lords! The Greatest Wizard! A wack!_

_Many a thing you know you'd like to tell him_  
_Many a thing he ought to understand_  
_But how do you make him stay_  
_And listen to all you say_  
_How does he stand not at all being tan?_

_Oh, how do you solve a problem like Voldemort?_  
_How do you keep a lion in his den?"_


	3. Respect

**A/N: This song was originally 'Respect' by Aretha Franklin. The song in Chapter One was 'Good Morning Baltimore' from Hairspray, and the song in Chapter 2 was 'Maria' from the Sound of Music. Sorry for not clarifying that, I'll make sure to tell you guys the original song in the future. Also, I don't own any of those songs. Thanks for reading, and ENJOY! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

3. Respect

Voldemort watched his Death Eaters singing out of the window of the manor's highest tower. He crossed his arms, annoyed by what they were saying. Sure some of it was a compliment, in fact he was very proud of being able to 'murder a whole village with one hand.' But still, his Death Eaters didn't quite seem to respect him the way he should be respected.

And of course, there still was Bellatrix, but the lust he saw in her eyes when she said that one line… It would take a long time before he got that scary mental image out of his head.

Well, he decided he would just have to show his Death Eaters what he really wanted from them, in a way that would be almost as sure to get their attention as murdering one of them would be: song.

He whisked around and glided down the circular staircase, his cloak spreading dramatically out behind him. He was just about to open the wide front doors into the spacious lawns where his Death Eaters were currently assembled, preparing for a very dramatic and unexpected entrance sure to scare them into all kinds of respect; when the doors opened by themselves, and a very frightened, stumbling Wormtail burst in, running into Voldemort and nearly plowing him to the ground.

Wormtail gasped, and looked up at who he had bumped into. Upon seeing that it was Voldemort himself, Wormtail gulped and started muttering something incomprehensible, which may have been his will.

"I—I—I'm so sorry my Lord!" Wormtail cried; throwing himself at Voldemort's feet. Voldemort whisked his cloak away, not wanting Wormtail's grubby hands touching the cloak's fine fabric.

Voldemort was outraged. Didn't these people have any respect for him whatsoever? All he got was fear, fear, and _fear_! Yes, that was a good thing, but it'd be nice if some of his Death Eaters had a little more of a backbone. If they didn't even respect themselves, how could they possibly respect _Lord_ _Voldemort?_

Well, if this was how they were going to be, then so be it. Voldemort would drill respect into them with the only way he knew how; fear. And what could be scarier than a singing Dark Lord?

He pushed Wormtail aside, casting a quick _crucio_ on him for good measure; and swept outside.

The Death Eaters all stopped where they were, horrified looks on their faces.

"Oh _my Lord_," Bellatrix said, throwing herself again at his feet.

"Get up!" Voldemort commanded, once again disgusted by her behavior. Bellatrix did as she was told immediately, but still did not lose the scarily lustful look in her eyes. Voldemort ignored her.

"As you all may have figured out," he began in his menacing tone, "I have placed a curse on each and every one of you."

He met each of their frightened gazes, and almost no one met his gaze back. _Bah!_ He thought, _No respect!_

"I am sure you all know what that curse is by now," Voldemort continued, smirking at them. A few Death Eaters shuddered.

"And how are you all adjusting to this?" he asked. No one responded. He tried again. "_I said,_ and how are you all adjusting to this?"

This woke a few of them up.

"Oh my Lord," Bellatrix said with scary passion, though at least she didn't fall to his feet again. "My Lord knows I know that whatever he does to us is for the best."

Voldemort consented a small, insincere smile, almost a smirk again. "Yes, thank you Bellatrix. And, since you seem _so_ well informed about me, would you care to tell everyone _why_ I have placed this curse on all of you?"

Bellatrix didn't answer, but looked at Voldemort reverently. She shook her head almost imperceptibly.

"A pity," Voldemort said, and sent a quick _crucio_ at her. She tried her best not to cringe, and it didn't last long. Voldemort had to admire her stamina, at least.

"Well then," he said, grinning in an evil way. "I guess I must explain it to you."

His Death Eaters stared at him, as he opened his mouth to sing:

"_Ooooh, What you want  
Ooooh, Wizards, I got  
Ooooh, What you need  
Ooooh, Do you know I got it?  
Ooooh, All I'm askin'  
Ooooh, Is for a little respect for what I do _

Then Wormtail started singing backup, barely audible, and looking very ashamed with himself, "_Just a little bit"_

Voldemort sang,_  
"Death Eaters" _

Wormtail continued backup, "_just a little bit"_

"_For what I do"_

_"Just a little bit" _

"_Wizards" _

"_Just a little bit"_

"_I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone_  
_Ain't gonna do you wrong, Ooooh 'cause I don't wanna, Ooooh_  
_All I'm askin', Ooooh_  
_Is for a little respect for what I do_"

"_Just a little bit"_

_"Wizards" _

"_Just a little bit" _

"_For what I do" _

"_Just a little bit"  
_

"_Yeah" _

"_Just a little bit"_

"_I'm about to let you kill all the mudbloods_  
_And all I'm askin' in return, purebloods_  
_Is to give me my respect_  
_For what I do"_

"_Just a, just a, just a, just a"_

_"Death Eaters!" _

Voldemort threw his head back, holding the note, while Wormtail continued his backup, thoroughly mortified, _"Just a, just a, just a, just a"_

_"When you get home" _

"_Just a little bit"_

_"Yeah" _

"_Just a little bit," _The Death Eaters looked at Voldemort and Wormtail in horror, and Voldemort started breakdancing. This had to be the scariest thing they had ever seen, and these people had seen true horrors._  
_

Voldemort finished his breakdancing and got up… and started singing again, _  
"Ooooh, your wandwork, Ooooh  
Better than many's Ooooh  
And guess what? Ooooh  
Mine is still better, Ooooh  
All I want you to do, Ooooh, for me  
Is give me respect for what I do" _

"_Re, re, re ,re"  
_

"_Death Eaters" _

"_Re, re, re ,re"  
_

"_Whip it to me"_

Now Voldemort waved his wand around at the Death Eaters, forcing them all to sing backup along with Wormtail, _"Respect, just a little bit"_

"_For what I do, now" _

"_Just a little bit"_

_"R-E-S-P-E-C-T_  
_Find out what it means to me_  
_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_  
_Take care, Death Eaters_

_Oh_"

"_Sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me"_

_"A little respect" _

"_Sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me"  
_

"_Death Eaters!" _

"_Just a little bit"  
_

"_A little respect"_

"_Just a little bit"  
_

"_I get tired" _

"_Just a little bit"  
_

"_Keep on tryin'" _

"_Just a little bit"  
_

"_You're runnin' out of foolin'" _

"_Just a little bit"  
_

"_And I ain't lyin'"_

"_Just a little bit  
Re, re, re, re"_

"_'spect  
For what I do" _

"_Re, re, re ,re"  
_

"_Or you might walk in" _

"_Respect, just a little bit"  
_

"_And find yourself dead" _

"_Just a little bit"  
_

"_I got to have" _

"_Just a little bit"  
_

"_A little respect" _

"_Just a little bit"_

Voldemort swept out dramatically, a satisfied grin on his face in response to the many shocked and horrified faces.


	4. My Favorite Things

**A/N: Sorry the wait was a little longer than usual, but I hope it's worth it! =D **

**P.S. This song was originally 'My Favorite Things' from The Sound of Music. I don't own it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

4. My Favorite Things

"I'm scarred for life!" Lucius Malfoy cried, covering his eyes. Many Death Eaters nodded in agreement, their eyes still wide in horror.

"I, for one, never hope to see the Dark Lord break dancing again," came the voice of Severus Snape.

"Me too!" agreed Yaxley fervently. Then he glanced nervously toward the huge manor. "N-Not that my lord wasn't g-good at it."

"He was _wonderful_," Bellatrix nearly moaned, and the Death Eaters closest to her took a few steps away, giving her odd looks.

Malfoy shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever be able to get the image out of my head!"

Now a very distraught Wormtail spoke up; who had previously been hiding in the shadows, trying not to be noticed. He was still very ashamed with himself about what happened just moments ago, even though he couldn't control it. He knew the rest of the Death Eaters were under the same curse, but doubted that they would have any compassion for him anyway. "When-When I feel distraught, I often find comfort in…"

He stopped himself, and just in time too, for he doubted that the Death Eaters would take kindly to what he had been about to say.

"I'm sorry." Wormtail heard Malfoy's jeering voice say to him. "I didn't catch that last part. Would you care to repeat it for us?"

Wormtail bit his lip, debating. Malfoy pointed his wand at Wormtail, a menacing look in his eyes. Wormtail had no doubt that Malfoy was capable of cursing him into oblivion; he'd seen him do just that to too many people before. Wormtail weighed the odds of Malfoy cursing him for not saying whatever he was going to say, versus what he might do upon hearing what Wormtail _was_ going to say. Unfortunately for Wormtail, he wasn't the quickest thinker, and the idea that he could lie about what he was going to say hadn't even crossed his minuscule brain.

"I-I was going to say that I-I enjoy… singing… when I feel down, o-or distraught, o-or… something." Wormtail said, biting his lip nervously. He prayed he wouldn't be cursed into oblivion. And he wasn't, at least not yet anyways. Instead his comment was greeted with raucous laughter and biting jeers.

Of course, little did they know what they had just done to themselves. The idea only needed have crossed Wormtail's itty bitty mind for the curse to take place. He opened his mouth.

"_Serving my master and not being beaten  
Animagus rats and not being eaten  
Not being ashamed when I get to sing  
These are a few of my favorite things"_

He looked immediately ashamed with himself for breaking out into song once more. _Why did it always have to be him?_ But he didn't receive the grief he expected. The curse didn't seem to be quite finished yet, or even close. Now it was Lucius Malfoy's turn to sing: _  
"Ordering Dobby and threatening gov'nors  
Bossing and maiming and killing Dumbledore  
Climbing all the way up the ministry  
These are a few of my favorite things"_

He finished, looking equally mortified, but the Death Eaters' attentions were soon captured again by Bellatrix's heartfelt singing, _  
"Murders of muggles with a lot of torture  
Avada Kedavra, Crucio, and more!  
Imperio now I'm feeling this thing,  
These are a few of my favorite things"_

The Death Eaters looked at her in horror, but once again she showed no shame for it. They didn't have long to dwell on it though, as now they were all forced to join in for the chorus, _  
"When He curses  
When He murders  
When He's break dancing  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad"_

They sang out the big finish, and Wormtail braved a sheepish grin. He _did_ feel better now. Though, from the looks on his fellows' faces, they certainly didn't. Well… except Bellatrix. She just looked scary… as usual. She had an evil glint in her dark eyes that Wormtail was used to seeing, but still made him shiver with fear and anticipation. She grinned wickedly.

"Now, let's make that song a reality!"


	5. Cell Block Tango

**A/N: Happy end of 2010 everyone! This song was originally 'Cell Block Tango' from the musical 'Chicago.' Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. I also do not own this song.**

* * *

5. Cell Block Tango

The Death Eaters were feeling better than ever, boosted by thoughts of torture, murder, and a pureblood society. Their Dark Lord was powerful once more, and they were no longer confined to their horrid Azkaban jail cells. They were on top of the world.

Yaxley was suddenly overcome with urge to say something. He did not hold it inside him, but instead smirked at Greyback, Lucius Malfoy, Pettigrew, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix, and Snape, saying, "And now, the six merry murderers of the Pureblood Death Eaters in their rendition of: The Cell Block Tango.

Fenrir Greyback felt it first, the sensation. He spat out: _"Shunned."_

Lucius Malfoy was next, all the while thinking, _why is it always me?_ _"Proud."_

Then it was Pettigrew's turn, and he squeaked, _"Twelve."_

Next Draco Malfoy was suddenly overcome with a strange sensation. He did not know what it was, and had never experienced it before, considering he was not present when the curse was first cast. The curse seemed, however to be expanding on its own, to whomever Voldemort seemed it fit. Nervous and embarrassed Draco barely whispered, _"Cornered."_

Now Bellatrix's whole face lit up into a vicious grin, she knew what was coming. When it was her turn, she didn't hold back, and put all the venom she could muster into her one word: _"Crucio!"_

Last, it was Snape's turn. He didn't look embarrassed or ashamed, as most of his fellow Death Eater's had during their first solo, but instead managed an aloof look, saying, _"The Spy!"_

The six Death Eaters continued their strange chant, until some unknown force decided it was time to go on. They sang together now:

_"He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it"_

Bellatrix maliciously sang the last line of the chorus on her own, _"I betcha you would have done the same!"_

Now the six of them continued their chant:

_"Shunned." _

_"Proud."_

"_Twelve." _

_"Cornered."_

_"Crucio."_

_"A Spy!"_

_"Shunned."_

_"Proud."_

_"Twelve."_

_"Cornered."_

_"Crucio."_

_"A Spy!"_

They then sang the chorus again, before repeating their chant,

_"He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it"_

Bellatrix again soloed the last line, _"I betcha you would have done the same!"_

_"Shunned." _

_"Proud."_

"_Twelve." _

_"Cornered."_

_"Crucio."_

_"A Spy!"_

Now Greyback started his monologue while the other five Death Eaters continued singing the chorus.  
"You know, when I became a werewolf, I was shunned. Nobody wanted to be around the werewolf, no! So I said fine. I didn't need them. I would inflict my fate on their children! That would show them. And it's _so_ rewarding, seeing a new werewolf made, and knowing it's all because of me! They never saw it coming. And you know what? I think I like biting people in my human form too!"

All six of them sang the chorus now,  
_"He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!"_

Now it was Lucius Malfoy's turn for his monologue while the rest sang the chorus,

"The Dark Lord trusted me very much indeed! In fact, he trusted me so much that he left a book in my possession. It was what opened the Chamber of Secrets! I slipped it into that dumb Weasley girl's books, and the deed was done. All I had to do was wait. And it happened. The chamber was reopened! Mudbloods were petrified, and that bloodtraitor Weasley girl was dragged into the chamber itself. I even got Dumbledore temporarily fired! Had My Lord been around, he would have been so proud!"

All six Death Eaters sang the chorus again now,

"_Hah! He had it coming _

_He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And the he used it  
And he abused it!  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!"_

Pettigrew recited his monologue now, with a venom and malice that the other Death Eaters had not seen in him before,  
"Now, I'm standing in the street and Sirius Black is screaming at me, accusing _me_ for the murder of the Potters. He was crazy and he kept on screaming and screaming. So I did what I had to. I disappeared, framing him for the murder of TWELVE MUGGLES!"

The six Death Eaters sang,  
_"If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!"_

Now was the moment young Draco Malfoy had been dreading. Why was he in this song? He had never killed anyone. Not even when he had been assigned to kill Dumbledore could he do it. He gave a small whimper, and began,  
"The-The Dark Lord assigned me with the task of killing Dumbledore. And I did a good job too! I figured out a way to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts right under Dumbledore's nose! I had him cornered and everything."

"Yeah, but did you do it?" spat Bellatrix, smirking at Draco's dilemma.

Draco hung his head, "No," he said, feeling defeated and mortified with himself.

Bellatrix smirked again and went into her monologue gleefully,  
"When the Dark Lord assigns me with tasks, I do not fail. I do them successfully, and the very best way too! I have done many things for the Dark Lord, but my favorite one is the torturing of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Aurors, ha! It was easy, and I tortured them into insanity! They don't even remember their own poor excuse for a son! It was a fate worse than death! Crucio, Crucio, Crucio!"

Bellatrix laughed manically, and the six of them once more sang the chorus,  
_"They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming all along.  
I didn't do it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?"_

_They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming  
All along  
And then they used it  
And they abused it  
How could you tell me  
That I was wrong?"  
_  
Finally it was Snape's turn to state his greatest achievement. He again stated it aloofly, as if he was so much better than the rest of the people here.  
"One night, in the Hog's Head, I overheard something. I overheard that one day young _Harry Potter_ would kill our Lord Voldemort. I couldn't believe my ears. So of course I went right away to tell my master of what I'd heard. My master was very appreciative, and put me in a roll of high honor. Spy! I have been passing the Dark Lord information about the Order of the Phoenix right under Dumbledore's nose! And I finally did the deed to kill him too."

They all sang,  
_"To kill him too, too, too, too, too  
To kill him too, too, too, too, too_

_They had it comin'  
They had it comin'  
They had it comin'  
All along  
'Cause if they used us  
And they abused us  
How could you tell us  
That we were wrong? _

_He had it coming_  
_He had it coming_  
_He only had_  
_Himself_  
_To blame._  
_If you'd have been there_  
_If you'd have seen it_  
_I betcha_  
_You would_  
_Have done_  
_The same!"_

"I will bite all of your kids!" spat Greyback.

"Opened the Chamber." sneered Lucius Malfoy.

"Twelve muggles!" cackled Pettigrew.

"I had him cornered." whimpered Draco.

"Tortured them into insanity!" Bellatrix laughed manically again.

"_I_ was the spy," said Snape.

_"I betcha you would have done the same!"_ they all sang for a last time.


	6. The Spirit of Lord Voldemort

**A/N: This song was originally 'The Phantom of the Opera' from 'The Phantom of the Opera.' Thank you to Calliope and Puck for suggesting the song!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters; they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

6. The Spirit of Lord Voldemort

Harry Potter rolled over in his sleep. He had been having weird dreams lately involving Voldemort. He was used to the Dark Lord intruding in his mind, especially in dreams, but these latest ones had been exceedingly strange. Something about a singing curse…causing Death Eaters to sing? No, all this camping and horcrux hunting must be getting to him, that's all. There was no way that was a true vision; he must just be having exceedingly strange dreams.

Yet, something about it was nagging him. He wasn't sure what, though. Maybe it was the fact that these 'dreams' seemed realer, much more like those accurate glimpses into Voldemort's mind, rather than his normal dreams. He didn't want to tell anyone about them, especially since Hermione was against him letting the Dark Lord into his mind in the first place. But Harry was horrible at Occlumency, so he figured he may as well use the connection to his advantage. Still, these dreams were strange to say the least.

He rolled over, annoyed. How was he supposed to get any sleep with these strange dreams haunting him? He decided to get out of bed a get a glass of water. Maybe that would calm his overactive imagination. As if he needed more drama.

He went over to the kitchen part of the tent, trying to make as little noise as possible. He didn't need to wake up Ron and Hermione too. He was surprised to see Ron get up and come over to him, not five minutes later.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked Harry. Harry shook his head.

"No, I've been having these really strange dreams," Harry said.

Ron considered this. "More visions from… You-Know-Who?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "They seem like visions from him, but… they're weird… different than others I've had in the past."

"How so?" Ron asked. "They don't have anyone we know in them, do they? Not Ginny, or Fred, or George…?"

Harry shook his head, "No, nothing like that, though one did have Draco Malfoy in it."

"Ugh," said Ron, "Was he getting tortured?"

Ron's voice sounded much more hopeful than necessary, but Harry didn't really pay that mind.

"Not… in the traditional way…" Harry said slowly. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"How so then?"

Harry contemplated, "I don't know if these dreams are really seeing into his mind or if my imagination is just getting the best of me. They seem like they did when I see his thoughts, but… they don't really seem plausible."

"I'm listening."

"Okay, well, don't laugh," Harry said, eyeing Ron suspiciously. Ron raised an eyebrow. "Well, they sort of…er…they sort of were of… "

Harry lowered his voice, and almost mumbled, "him…making his Death Eaters…sing."

Harry's face flushed, and despite his promise Ron burst out laughing.

"Really?" he asked through bursts of laughter, "That's—hilarious! Oh, if that's really true…"

He doubled over again, and Harry feared Ron would never stop laughing.

"Shh!" he said, "You'll wake Hermione, and she won't be happy to hear that I'm still having visions!"

But Ron didn't stop laughing, though he did bring it down a bit. "Ah, mate, if only you're visions were true… You don't think they really could be, do you?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "They seem more like my visions than normal dreams, but…"

Ron smirked. "Oh, I wish I could have seen Malfoy's face."

"It was scary!" Harry said, "Especially Bellatrix…"

He shuddered, and Ron laughed again.

"Oh, gosh!" he said.

"It's so frustrating!" Harry said, getting up and feeling a sudden urge to kick something. "I hate having him get into my mind!"

Ron looked up at his best friend, and tried to control his laughter. "I'm sorry mate."

"Yeah, well," Harry said, still annoyed. A peculiar feeling was starting to come over him… one that he'd only dreamed about. _No_, he thought, _it couldn't be._ But it was. And as Harry tried to resist, it go harder and harder until the words just came pouring out of him, he had no control over it whatsoever.

"_In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
__The spirit of Lord Voldemort__ is there  
Inside my mind"_

"Woah, mate," Ron said, looking at Harry strangely, "Are you all right?"

Harry shook his head, his eyes bugged wide at what had come out of his mouth. But that wasn't the end of it. Harry's scar began to sear, and he found himself watching a vision even creepier than those he'd already seen, and nearly as scary as what had just happened to him.

He saw Voldemort, alone in the top of a tower. Harry could only guess where he was. But he wasn't that concerned with that at the moment. Because, at that moment, Lord Voldemort opened his mouth to sing what Harry could only assume was the continuation of what Harry had just sung.

_"Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The spirit of Lord Voldemort is there  
Inside your mind"_

Harry was appalled, but whatever force had made him sing the first time wasn't done with him yet. He opened his mouth once more as Ron looked on, shocked._  
"Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am who you desire"_

Harry's scar started searing again, and it was back to the vision of Voldemort singing._  
"It's me they fear..."_

Now Harry was forced to join in with Voldemort. _  
"Your/My spirit and my/your soul in one combined  
The spirit of Lord Voldemort is there  
Inside my/your mind"_

Harry could now hear someone in the background singing; he presumed it was some Death Eater.

"_He's there, the spirit of Lord Voldemort!"_

Whoever it was, Harry now echoed them. _  
"He's there, the spirit of Lord Voldemort"_

Now Voldemort sang again. _  
"In all your fantasies, you always knew  
that man and mystery . . ."_

Harry sang, _  
". . . were both in you . . ."_

Voldemort joined in now. _  
"And in this labyrinth,  
where night is blind,  
the spirit of Lord Voldemort  
is there/here inside your/my mind . . ."_

Now it was just Voldemort singing, _  
"Sing, the so-called Chosen One!"_

Now it was just Harry, _  
"He's there,  
the spirit of Lord Voldemort. . ."_

Voldemort finished to song, _  
"Sing, Sing  
Sing for me  
Sing, the so-called Chosen One  
Sing for me!__" _

Harry collapsed into the chair, shocked beyond measure at what had just happened to him. Ron and Hermione—who had been woken up by the singing—rushed over to him.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked him.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know what just happened."

Hermione and Ron looked at him, and Harry could see traces of fear in their eyes. He drew a deep breath.

"Um, let's go back to sleep?"


	7. I'll Make a Man Out of You

**A/N: This song was originally 'I'll Make a Man Out of You' from Mulan. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. I also do not own this song.**

* * *

7. I'll Make a Man Out of You

Voldemort was pacing. Back and forth, up and down the empty, musty tower top. The time was nearing for it, he was sure. Soon, it would be time for the Potter boy to be murdered once and for all. There would be a battle, he was sure of it. They would prevail, him and his Death Eaters, they had to. There was no way the amateur Order of the Phoenix could win. "The good side," pah! There is no good or bad side, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it*. And he and his Death Eaters had gotten it.

He peered out the window at his minions down below. At that moment, they didn't look very intimidating. They seemed to be arguing over something or other; it couldn't have been important. Voldemort sighed and began the trek down the winding staircase. It was time to confront them. The big showdown would be soon and he had to make sure that they were ready.

Voldemort waved his wand and the front doors slammed open with a clang. The Death Eaters all stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at their Dark Lord. Wormtail decided that the best idea was to bow before his master, and so got onto his knees, quivering. The rest of the Death Eaters followed suit. Voldemort smiled at them, if you could call it a smile.

"Greetings, my Death Eaters," he said in a strangely calm voice that might have been considered soothing, had it not come from such a terrible figure.

"Greetings my Lord," the Death Eaters said in unison. Voldemort looked pleased.

"Death Eaters," he said, "We have work to do. I sense a battle approaching, one between the 'good side,' and us."

There were a few snickers at Voldemort's mention of "the good side," but most stayed focus.

"Now, everyone, I want you to get into a line," Voldemort said to them in an eerily patient voice. The Death Eaters obeyed. "And, I want to see each of you do your worst curse."

There was much mumbling and grumbling amongst the Death Eaters, but Lord Voldemort silenced them.

"Who would like to go first?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at his many quivering followers. As to be expected, Bellatrix stepped out first.

"I will go, my Lord," she said confidently. She pointed her want at Wormtail, who was cowering at the end of the line. "_Crucio!_"

Wormtail fell to the floor in pain, and Bellatrix grinned maliciously.

"Good, good," Voldemort said, almost in a whisper. "I know I can count on you, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix smirked at her fellows and returned back to the line, with one last disdainful glance at Wormtail.

"Who's next?" Voldemort asked, once more eyeing his Death Eaters. This time, no one volunteered. Voldemort clucked his tongue.

"Pity," he said, "I suppose I'll have to choose for you. How about you, Lucius Malfoy?"

Malfoy stepped forward, his face revealing no emotion. "As you wish my lord."

He flicked his wand at Wormtail as well, "_Imperio!_"

Wormtail danced around, a little half-heartedly. Voldemort eyed him judgingly.

"Needs work," he stated, frowning at Mr. Malfoy. "Next?"

When no one answered he said, "Again no one? Okay how about you… _Wormtail_."

Wormtail stepped forward, shaking from head to toe. He clumsily took his wand and pointed it at a lone green blade of grass. "_A-Avada K-Kedavra._"

The grass drooped a little, but did not turn the needed black. Voldemort clucked his tongue again disappointedly and sighed. He eyed his Death Eaters with disdain. "We have much work to do, too much."

Then he stepped forward and did the thing that the Death Eaters had come to dread the most, he opened his mouth to sing.

"_Let's get down to business  
To defeat the ones  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?-" _

Bellatrix huffed at that, but Voldemort continued._  
"You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you _

_"Tranquil as a forest_  
_But on fire within_  
_Once you find your center_  
_you are sure to win_  
_You're a spineless, pale_  
_pathetic lot_  
_And you haven't got a clue_  
_Somehow I'll make a man_  
_out of you"_

_"I'm never gonna catch_  
_my breath,"_ sang Malfoy unwillingly.

"_Say good-bye to those  
who knew me," _sang Yaxley mournfully.

_"Boy, was I a fool in school  
for cutting class," _sang Rookwood.

"_This guy's got 'em  
scared to death," _sang Crabbe.

"_Hope he doesn't see  
right through me," _sang Snape.

"_Now I really wish that I  
knew how to curse," _sang Wormtail.

Now Voldemort continued, while the Death Eaters sang, "_Be a man._"

_"We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon _

_"Time is racing toward us_  
_till we fight 'good guys'_  
_Heed my every order_  
_and you might survive_  
_You're unsuited for_  
_the rage of war_  
_So pack up, go home_  
_you're through_  
_How could I make a man_  
_out of you?_

_"We must be swift as_  
_the coursing river_  
_With all the force_  
_of a great typhoon_  
_With all the strength_  
_of a raging fire_  
_Mysterious as the_  
_dark side of the moon"_

Now all of the Death Eaters were forced to join in with Voldemort for the finale.

_"We must be swift as_  
_the coursing river_  
_With all the force_  
_of a great typhoon_  
_With all the strength_  
_of a raging fire_  
_Mysterious as the_  
_dark side of the moon!"_

* * *

*From _Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone._


	8. Eviler

**A/N: This song was originally 'Popular' from the musical 'Wicked.' (My favorite musical! :D) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters; they all belong to J.K. Rowling. I also do not own this song.**

* * *

8. Eviler

The Death Eaters were exhausted. They had just spent hours upon hours of training and the Dark Lord still hadn't deemed them worthy enough for battle. There were complaints spewing from every mouth, this was really taking a toll on the Death Eaters. Especially the more arrogant ones were getting a real blow to their self-esteem. Well, at least most of them were.

Bellatrix sighed haughtily, "I really needn't be doing all of these ridiculous training exercises," she complained, "The Dark Lord _knows_ I do not need anything extra, I am quite accomplished as is."

"You might want to work on your humility," Malfoy grumbled.

"What was that?" Bellatrix spun around, and evil glint in her eyes.

"Nothing," Lucius said. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at her brother-in-law. She really did not know what her sister saw in him. He was truly quite annoying.

"But still, these exercises are torture!" complained a Death Eater.

"Precisely," Bellatrix responded, turning her attention on him and smirking. "Since most of you seem to be inept in that form of harm."

"No, they're torture to us!" replied the same Death Eater, who happened to be called Yaxley.

"Well, often pain is the only way to get something through that thick skull of yours." Bellatrix retaliated, sneering. Yaxley grumpily quit his protests, deciding it better not to argue with the probable most evil witch of their age. And the most disagreeable one.

Bellatrix sighed angrily and turned once more towards her fellow so-called Death Eaters. "You all are really not trying hard enough! You have to _mean_ the unforgivable curses; you have to _want_ to cause harm. We. Are. _Evil_!"

There was a cough and Bellatrix spun around, looking for the owner.

"Er," said a voice, and it was none other than Wormtail. How did _he_ always get caught up in this?

"Yes," said Bellatrix in her menacing voice, raising a pointed eyebrow. Wormtail gulped.

"Um, sorry Ms. Bellatrix," whimpered Wormtail, "But how…exactly do you really…_be_…er…evil?"

"Are you serious?" Bellatrix cried, throwing her hands up dramatically. "Do you really hold your head up high and call yourself a Death Eater without knowing _how to be evil?_"

"Er, well," said Wormtail, "I don't exactly hold my head up high…usually."

Bellatrix was seething now, and Wormtail took that as his cue to shut up and cower behind the rest of the Death Eaters. Many of them, upon his proximity moved away from his grimy body.

"I don't know how to begin addressing this…atrocity."

Wormtail gulped, and then Bellatrix did something that made everyone else gulp too. She was the only one of them who didn't seem the least bit phased when someone, and at this moment, namely her, opened her mouth to sing.

_"Whenever I see someone less malicious than I,_  
_And let's face it, who isn't less malicious than I?_  
_My wicked heart tends to start to bleed._  
_And when someone needs a 'sin-over',_  
_I simply have to take over!_  
_I know, I know exactly what they need!_

_"And even in your case,_  
_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,_  
_Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!_  
_Follow my lead,_  
_And yes indeed, you will be..._

_"EVILER!_  
_You're gonna be eviler!_  
_I'll teach you the proper curse,_  
_When you kill a nurse,_  
_Little ways to smirk and sneer,_  
_ooh!_  
_I'll show you what robes to wear!_  
_How to grease your hair!_  
_Everthing that really counts to be..._

_"EVILER!_  
_I'll help you be eviler!_  
_You'll hang with the right cohorts,_  
_You can kill a horse,_  
_Know the slang you've got to know._  
_So let's start,_  
_'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go!_

_"Don't be offended by my frank analysis,_  
_Think of it as personality dialysis,_  
_Now that I've chosen to become a_  
_Pal, a sister and advisor,_  
_There's nobody wiser!_  
_Not when it comes to..._

_"EVILER!_  
_I know about eviler._  
_and with an assist from me,_  
_to be who you'll be,_  
_instead of dreary who you were..._  
_Well, are._  
_There's nothing that can stop you,_  
_from becoming evil-ler... lar..._

_"la la, la la!_  
_We're gonna make you e-vil-lar!_

_"When I see depressing creatures,_  
_With unprepossessing features,_  
_I remind them on their own they have_  
_To - think - of_  
_Celebrated criminals,_  
_Or specially superb dictators!_  
_Did they have brains or knowledge?_  
_Don't make me laugh!_

_"They were EVILER!_  
_Please!_  
_It's all about eviler._  
_It's not about aptitude,_  
_It's the way you're viewed,_  
_So it's very shrewd to be,_  
_Very very eviler_  
_like ME!"_

"See Wormtail, is this really so hard?" Bellatrix asked in a frighteningly patient voice. Wormtail gulped.

"Er, I think I should probably…" Wormtail glanced behind him, his whole body shaking nervously. "Um…go…"

He didn't wait for an answer before running off. There were many snickers from the other Death Eaters, though a few, who had been on the receiving end of Bellatrix's wrath, felt sorry for Wormtail. Though, none were sorry that it wasn't directed at them.

Bellatrix smiled sardonically, "Your welcome!" she called after him, before continuing to sing.

_"And though you protest,  
Your disinterest,  
I know clandestinely,  
You're gonna grin and bear it!  
Your new found evil-erity!  
Aah!_

_"La la, la la!_  
_You'll be eviler!_  
_Just not quite as eviler as ME!"_


	9. The Unforgivables

**A/N: This song was originally "Supercalifragilistic-expialidocious" from the musical "Mary Poppins." Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters; they all belong to J.K. Rowling. I also do not own this song.**

* * *

9. The Unforgivables

Bellatrix, in a spark of… kindness...? took it upon herself to become a sort of… tutor to Wormtail. Her reasoning was that if he continued to be a vulnerability to them all, then none of them would succeed. Some, however, thought it was just an excuse for her to practice the _Cruciatus_ curse.

Whatever the reason for it though, it led Bellatrix to spend hours upon hours working with him on various horrid curses. One could see colors flying in every direction from the manor; it perhaps could be mistaken by muggles for a firework show…that is, if any muggles dared to live that close.

Of course, had any muggles known what terrors those bright colors could cause, they would not think them so amusing.

Anyway, Bellatrix worked relentlessly with Wormtail on just about every curse in the book. _Incendio, langlock, incarcerious, jelly-legs jinx…_ Wormtail's brain felt fried. He had no idea how he would remember them all, let alone how to cast them. And they hadn't even gotten to the Unforgivable curses yet. Though, Bellatrix had made use of one of them in particular… Wormtail shivered, he'd had enough _Cruciatus_ curses to last him a lifetime.

Bellatrix, however, didn't think so. "_Crucio!_" she cried, making him fall to the ground in pain after yet another failed attempt at the jelly-legs jinx.

"Really Wormtail," Bellatrix spat nastily, "most first years have already mastered that spell, are you really more pathetic than I thought?"

Wormtail tried to shake his head, but was cut off by yet another "_Crucio!_"

"Get up you filthy thing," Bellatrix sneered at him. Wormtail quickly did as he was asked, though his legs were shaking quite a lot.

"Now," Bellatrix said slowly, "The Dark Lord says that a battle is soon approaching. One between us and the 'good guys.'"

She made air quotes around "good guys," throwing her head back and laughing nastily. "So, if you have any desire to be any help at all to us, or even just to not become a horrid _disgrace_, I suggest you get your act together and master these elementary hexes. We must get on to the heavy stuff soon, and I can't have you make a fool of me."

Wormtail bit his lip and looked at the floor ashamed. He supposed it was nice of Bellatrix to offer to help him, but…he wasn't exactly enjoying their lessons. Still, he didn't want to get pulverized by the Dark Lord, and maybe if he got better at cursing, he wouldn't be tortured as much. That thought brightened him up.

"I'm sorry…M-Ms. Bellatrix," he said, "I'll try harder, I promise."

Bellatrix eyed him warily before deciding that he was being honest. "Very well then, I expect to see a vast improvement next time. I want to work on the Unforgivables then. And if you don't seem ready enough…well then…"

Bellatrix twirled her wand in her hands, making red sparks fly from it. She grinned evilly. "…I may just have to practice them on you."

Wormtail shivered, and with that cold parting, he rushed off, vowing to practice as much as he could possibly stand.

* * *

Wormtail gulped as he walked into the office Bellatrix was using as their classroom. Today was the day; he'd better be ready for it.

"Hello," Bellatrix greeted him; her evil smile making Wormtail almost wet his pants.

"Um… hi…" Wormtail mumbled, looking at his feet.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Bellatrix asked him, her evil smile growing bigger.

"Um…Hello, Ms. Bellatrix," he said, slightly louder.

Bellatrix seemed appeased. "That's better. Now, are you ready to be tested?"

"T-tested?" Wormtail asked, his knees going weak.

"But of course!" Bellatrix exclaimed, her evil smile almost taking up her whole face. "We cannot begin to work on the Unforgivables if you have not completely mastered the simple spells."

Wormtail gulped, "O-okay…"

Bellatrix set Wormtail up with a series of challenges to test each of the hexes and jinxes and simples curses they'd worked on. For each mistake, he earned a taste of her _Cruciatus_ curse, but amazingly, when Wormtail was finally finished and weak with all the times he'd been cursed himself, Bellatrix deemed him acceptable to move on.

"Really?" Wormtail asked, amazed.

"Yes, I suppose so," Bellatrix replied, almost mournfully. Wormtail smiled for the first time in what felt like centuries.

"Now then," Bellatrix went on dramatically, "It is time for us to learn… The Unforgivables."

Wormtail gulped. He prayed she wouldn't feel the need to demonstrate them on him; he'd had quite enough of his share over the past hour, thank you very much.

Instead, though, Bellatrix decided that she would teach him using a different method of torture, at least to him…song.

"_Be evil evil evil be evil yay!  
Be evil evil evil be evil yay!  
Avada Kedavra, Crucio, and Imperio!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is sometimes quite a mouthfo'  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound evil-o  
Avada Kedavra, Crucio, and Imperio!_

_"Be evil evil evil be evil yay!  
Be evil evil evil be evil yay!  
When you use an unforgivea-  
-ble, you have to mean it  
When I first learned about curses  
I had to learn a bit  
But then The Dark Lord taught me how  
And made me who I am  
I am the bestest curser now  
And torture with a bam!:  
_

"_Oh, Avada Kedavra, Crucio, and Imperio!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is sometimes quite a mouthfo'  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound evil-o  
Avada Kedavra, Crucio, and Imperio!  
Be evil evil evil be evil yay!  
Be evil evil evil be evil yay!_

_"So when you are in a battle  
There's no need for alarm  
No one's gonna tattle  
It will do loads and loads of harm  
Who cares if it is illegal?  
We are evil crim'nals  
We never do what is legal  
We make the 'good guys' fall!  
_

"_Oh, Avada Kedavra, Crucio, and Imperio!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is sometimes quite a mouthfo'  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound evil-o  
Avada Kedavra, Crucio, and Imperio!"_

"Now that's how you learn your Unforgivables!" Bellatrix said, smirking. Wormtail fainted.


	10. Voldy

**A/N: This song was originally 'Roxie' from the musical 'Chicago.' Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also do not own this song.**

* * *

10. Voldy

Voldemort was ready. He knew the boy was searching for horcruxes now, after that horrid break-in of Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts. But, what he didn't know was how many the boy had already found. He did not think it possible that the boy had found more than one, and perhaps it had just been a coincidence at that. But still, Voldemort had to make sure. He set off in the night, deciding to search the old abandoned shack of his ancestors first. That was probably the weakest one, perhaps Dumbledore had made the connection with his middle name…

No. That could not be. Why was the ring not there? Voldemort was overcome with a surge of anger. The ring was gone, which meant two—no, three counting the diary he had so foolishly entrusted in Lucius—of his precious horcruxes were at least taken, if not completely destroyed. But there was still hope left. There was still the locket… there was no way Dumbledore could have found it… And Hogwarts, he knew the one at Hogwarts was safe.

Voldemort again took off into the night, soaring to check the cave, to make sure his locket was safe.

No.

No!

NO!

The locket was gone! This was not good, not good at all. Voldemort took a deep breath. _Okay, so that's now four gone, _he told himself. _But that's okay. There's still the diadem at Hogwarts. That is for sure safe. And Nagini, I know Nagini is safe too._

Voldemort flew back to his Death Eaters, not feeling better in the least. The first thing he did was put a charm around Nagini, protecting him, making sure his last horcrux would come to no harm. Then he summoned his Death Eaters. It was time to check Hogwarts, and he knew that then there would be a battle. The time had come, the Order would be there, and he had a feeling that perhaps Harry Potter himself would be there too. This would be it, the chance for him to finally kill Harry Potter.

He just hoped his Death Eaters were ready. They looked quite a bit better, and even Wormtail, thanks to Bellatrix's tutoring, was at least now semi-decent. Or… he would have been, had he still been alive. It was a shame really, after all of Bellatrix's hard work. The Dark Lord sighed; it wasn't his fault Wormtail had weakened. No, not physically, but emotionally. The moment Wormtail had considered sparing the Potter boy's life was the moment he had been subjected to be killed; his silver hand had taken care of that.

Voldemort tried not to dwell too much on the loss of Wormtail, after all, he had been their weakest link; it _was_ only fitting.

At least the rest of his Death Eaters were still intact, and hopefully ready to go. He called them to assemble before him, and as they shuffled in, they all had looks on their faces that hinted that they knew what was coming.

"Greeting, my Death Eaters," he said to them, once they were all gathered.

"Greetings, my Lord," they replied back to him. Voldemort's mouth curled up in what may have been mistaken for a smile…on a different face.

"You all know why you are here, I assume?" Voldemort asked them, his pointed eyebrows rising. Several Death Eaters nodded, but a few looked unsure. Voldemort sighed; there would always be one… If not Wormtail anymore, than surely another would take his place as the dunce of the Death Eaters.

"For those of you who have not yet figured it out," Voldemort said, meeting each of his Death Eaters' eyes, "The time, I believe, has come. For battle."

Once again, his eyes roamed the room. Many refused to meet his eyes, but the strongest, he knew, were fearless. They did not flinch in the face of enemy; they did not disrespect their master.

As he knew she would, Bellatrix stepped out of the throng. She looked the Dark Lord in the eye, not a trace of fear on her frightening face. "I am ready, master."

Voldemort nodded at her, "Thank you, Bellatrix, I knew you would be."

Bellatrix beamed and stepped back to her place in line. She sent those around her smug looks.

"I am too, my Lord," Fenrir Greyback said in his gruff voice. Voldemort looked him in the eye, impressed that Greyback did not flinch away. Greyback may not have been his most loyal follower, but he was always ready for a battle.

"Thank you to you as well then, Greyback," Voldemort said in response, nodding at him too. Voldemort turned again to his followers. "There others ready too, I know. Severus Snape, though not present, is waiting patiently for us at Hogwarts."

Voldemort eyed his Death Eaters once more, as if silently asking them to step forward. None did, though. Voldemort continued speaking. "It does not matter, however, if you are ready for battle of not. It is time, and we must go."

The Death Eaters tensed themselves. Now was the time to leave, to travel to Hogwarts, ready for the impending battle. Perhaps it wouldn't even happen at all. Perhaps the Order of the Phoenix would be cooperative and hand over the boy without a fight. One could always hope. But the Dark Lord had one last thing to say before they left, as a pep-rally move of sorts. And, naturally, he would say it in song.

"_The name on everybody's lips  
Is gonna be Voldy  
The villain drowning all the ships  
Is gonna be Voldy_

___"I'm gonna be the great dictator  
That means  
Somebody everyone fears  
They('re) gonna recognize my eyes  
My face my teeth my nose my ears_

_"From just Mr. Burke's apprentice_  
_I'm gonna be Voldy_  
_Who says that murder's not an art?_

_"And who with a basilisk's fang_  
_Can say he started with a bang?_  
_Voldy-mort!_  
_Guys..."_

Of course, a pep-rally song for the Death Eaters just wouldn't be complete without them singing as well. _  
"They're gonna shiver in their sleep  
Because of you,"_

Voldemort continued his song. _  
"Voldy  
Think of those dead bodies  
In heaps,  
Who killed them all?"_

And the Death Eaters echoed to him his name. _  
"Voldy"_

Voldemort continued, _  
"And I'll appear  
As a murderer that will  
Curse and kill every last one"_

And then the Death Eaters sang, _  
"Here a curse,  
There a curse,  
Everywhere a-curse-a-curse"_

Voldemort sang a line, _  
"And every time it will be fun!"_

Then he started speaking. _  
"Mmmm, I'm evil!  
And people are terrified!  
And I kill them  
And they're scared of me killing them  
And I love that their scared of me  
And I'll curse all of them  
And I'll kill Harry Potter  
To destroy all their pitiful hope  
'Cause I'm the Dark Lord  
Kid"_

And the Death Eaters sang,_  
"He's coming back up to the top"_

Voldemort sang,_  
"I'm gonna be… sing it"_

The Death Eaters sang,_  
"Voldy  
He can do murder and torture"_

Voldemort sang,_  
"And Harry Potter will die  
I know  
He'll be defeated by me—oh!  
Voldy-mort"_

And the Death Eaters finished; thoroughly pumped up now, repeating Voldemort's name_  
"Voldy...  
Voldy...  
Voldy...  
Voldy...  
Vol-dy...  
Voldy...  
Voldy..."_


	11. Pity the Child

**A/N: This song was originally 'Pity the Child' from the musical 'Chess.' Enjoy!**

**P.S. I know that Harry was eleven when he started Hogwarts, but twelve just was easier syllable-wise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters; they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

11. Pity the Child

Harry Potter was _so_ close. So close to finally getting all of the horcruxes, to finally defeating Lord Voldemort once and for all. There was just one left. Well, two, counting the snake. But there was one _artifact_ horcrux left. And Harry was sure it was at Hogwarts.

He had been trying to convince Ron and Hermione that there was one at Hogwarts all along, but it took a vision from Lord Voldemort himself to convince them. Finally, they reluctantly agreed, and the three of them apparated into Hogsmeade village, holding tightly to one another under the invisibility cloak.

Unfortunately, that ended up setting off some kind of alarm that the Death Eaters must have set. Dementors came towards them, and Harry had no choice but to cast a Patronus to drive them off. Luckily, the Death Eaters guarding the village weren't exactly the brightest, and they were saved by the old man who ran the Hog's Head. …Who just happened to be Dumbledore's brother… But that was over far too soon. It was nearly time to go into Hogwarts, and Harry felt a sense of finality to it. Whatever happened tonight would be the end, either for Voldemort or for himself.

"Are you okay Harry?" Ron asked his best mate.

"Just swell," Harry said bitterly. Hermione wore a sympathetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said, "I know it's difficult."

Harry let out a breath through his nostrils. "Understatement of the year."

He looked from Ron to Hermione, his best friends who had stuck with him throughout everything, even this wild goose chase they had been on for almost a year. He was so thankful for them. So, he tried to put on a brave smile, not revealing the fear he felt.

Just then the portrait over the fireplace opened, revealing Neville Longbottom.

"Neville!" Hermione cried, shocked at seeing her old friend looking so beat up. Not to mention the fact that he just appeared through a passageway behind a portrait.

"Hello Hermione," Neville said amiably, though his voice was a little weak. "Hello Harry, Ron. Are you ready? Everyone will be so excited to see you."

The three nodded, and followed Neville into the dark passageway. Harry had not seen this passageway before, not even on the Marauders' Map. It came out in the room of requirement, and Harry was shocked to see several of his old friends throughout the room.

They greeted Harry, Ron and Hermione quite eagerly, and Harry had a feeling that they did not know what he was really here for. They were talking about some rebellion, that he was supposed to be some kind of ringleader for. But he didn't have time for that.

"Listen, guys, I'm not her for some rebellion," he said, "I just need to get something and then get out."

Many people looked disappointed, but they were still willing enough to help. And Harry did get the horcrux, the diadem of Ravenclaw. But it wasn't over yet. Voldemort was now here, as well as his Death Eaters. Harry knew now that this would be the end, for one of them. The battle had already begun, and the only one missing was himself. He sighed, trying to get rid of his pent up feelings. But something had another idea as to how to express his feelings. And it was in a way that had only happened to him once before, that he had tried to blow off as just a strange nightmare. He opened his mouth to sing.

"_When I was one my parents were killed  
Were murdered in cold blood  
I was taken to my Aunt's household  
Never to play in mud  
I was treated like their dumb servant  
Minus pay - never got to act like a boy  
'Do not touch Dudley's toys'  
I never asked 'how did my parents go?'  
'Cause they always said 'No.'_

_"Pity the child who wants to be young_  
_Who had no childhood_  
_Knows that he'll never be the way that_  
_Uncle expects him to_  
_Pity the child without his parents_  
_Forced to live, with those who don't know how to love_  
_Pity the child with none_  
_He never got a normal childhood_  
_Under his auntie's roof_

_"When I was twelve I went to Hogwarts_  
_It was a castle – with some good tarts_  
_But he followed me - he who had killed my parents_  
_I held him off with just a few dents_  
_But he returned here time and again_  
_To try and kill me every time_  
_Then he came back, it was just my fourth year_  
_He was back with a cruel body_  
_He never lost his thirst for me!_  
_Tried to kill me – in my fifth year_  
_He didn't get me but he killed someone so dear!_

_"I found out I had a prophecy_  
_I had a destiny_  
_One of us had to kill the other_  
_And it had to be me_  
_Pity the child without a future_  
_Only tasks, that he must complete to defeat_  
_Or become some dead meat_  
_I had no final year with ev'ryone_  
_Camping is not fun!"_

As strange as that experience was, Harry _did_ feel better now. He now felt ready to conquer the Dark Lord; and his little snake too.

He looked from Ron to Hermione, who both wore similar expressions of shock on their faces as they had that night in the tent. Harry grinned sheepishly at them. "I'm ready now guys."

* * *

Later, when it was all over, the curse Voldemort had set would still live on, at least until it had run its course. And Harry's song still had one last stanza to be sung.

_"Pity the child but not forever_  
_Not if he conquers all_  
_He can get all he ever wanted_  
_'Long as he doesn't fall_  
_Pity instead the evil villain_  
_So obsessed,_  
_With killing an innocent boy_  
_Cruel and evil with no joy_  
_He had to fall. He'd taken the wrong path_  
_Couldn't control his wrath."_


	12. Epilogue: No One Mourns Voldemort

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay, but at least it's here now! The song was originally 'No One Mourns the Wicked' from the musical 'Wicked.' Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. I also do not own this song.**

* * *

Epilogue: No One Mourns Voldemort

It was finally over, the battle had been won. Harry had finally defeated Lord Voldemort, and now his reign of terror was over. There had been many deaths, many sacrifices, but those would all be mourned in good time. Now, the people were too worn out to feel anything much more than huge relief and joy.

Hermione could tell you that as a rule of magic any spell cast by a deceased person releases its hold on those it's been casted on the second the caster falls dead. The exception, of course, is the _Avada Kedavra_ curse, since nothing can reverse death. However, the singing curse that Voldemort had cast on his Death Eaters, the one that had unknowingly spread beyond them, was a very special curse. For some reason, it did not release its hold on the Death Eaters and others after Lord Voldemort was killed. That curse had its own agenda, one that no wizard, dead or alive, could control. And the curse still had one more song that it wanted to be sung.

The people in the Great Hall rejoicing were suddenly overcome by a strange urge. It was a foreign one to them, but they were so exhausted that they could not fight it. They let the words of the song flow right out of their mouths. _  
"Good news! He's dead!  
The Lord Voldemort is dead!  
The wickedest man there ever was  
The worst enemy all of us ever saw  
Is Dead!  
Good news!  
Good news!"_

_"Look! It's Harry!"_ spoke one wizard, pointing at Harry Potter.

Harry Potter sighed and said, "_Fellow wizards:" _before breaking into song, _  
"Let us be glad  
Let us be grateful  
Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue  
The wicked workings of you-know-who  
Isn't it nice to know  
That good will conquer evil?  
The truth we all believe'll by and by  
Outlive a lie  
For you and—"_

Someone interrupted him, singing, "_No one mourns Voldemort"_

_"No one cries 'He won't return!'"_ sang another.

Sang a third, _"No one lays a lily on his grave"_

_"The good man scorns Voldemort!"_ cried Neville Longbottom.

_"Through their lives, our children learn,"_ sang Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone broke in, _"What we miss, when we misbehave:"_

_"And Goodness knows," _sang Harry, _  
"Voldemort's life was lonely  
Goodness knows  
Voldemort died alone  
It just shows when you're wicked  
You're left only  
On your own"_

_"Yes, Goodness knows," _sang everyone else, _  
"Voldemort's life was lonely  
Goodness knows  
Voldemort cried alone  
Nothing grows for Voldemort  
He reaps only  
What he's sown"_

_"Are people born wicked?" _asked Harry suddenly. _"Or do they have  
wickedness thrust upon them? After all, he had  
a father. He had a mother, as so many do:"_

Suddenly, two figures appeared out of Dumbledore's pensieve; which someone had thought to bring down. Harry recognized them at once and Voldemort's parents.

"_Oh I have to go, 'cause you are creepy," _sang the apparition of Tom Riddle Senior.

_"That's alright – I'll make you see the light," _sang Merope Marvelo.

_"But you live in this dismal shack_  
_Filth, get out of my sight," _sang Tom.

_"And like every family—" _sang Harry, _"they had their secrets..."_

_"Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty," _sang the Merope apparition to the young muggle. _  
"I'm going to make you fall for me  
So have another drink of pink elixir  
And we'll have ourselves a little mixer  
Have another swallow, mister Riddle,  
And follow me down..."_

_"And of course," _Harry said, _"from the moment he was born,  
he was - an – orphan"_

_"It's coming," _sang a new apparition, a lady who Harry recognized as the woman who worked at the orphanage where young Tom Riddle Jr. grew up.

_"Now?" _asked a now very pregnant Merope.

_"The baby's coming," _The orphanage lady repeated.

_"And how!" _sang Merope.

_"I see a nose," _sang them both,_  
"I see a curl  
It's a healthy, perfect,  
Lovely, little—"_

_"AAAHHH!" _cried the orphanage lady.

_"Merlin!" _cried Merope, _"What is it? What's wrong?"_

_"How can it be?" _sang the orphanage lady.

_"What do you mean?" _sang Merope.

_"It's abandoned," _sang the woman.

_"I'm dying!" _cut in Merope.

_"Like Dorothy, or Oliver," _they both sang. _  
"The baby is unfortunately  
orphaned!"_

_"Take care of it; take care of it!" _cried a dying Merope as the apparitions now faded back into the pensieve.

_"So you see," _Harry Potter sang now, _"It couldn't have been easy!"_

_"No one mourns Voldemort!" _sang the people, _  
"Now at last, he's dead and gone!  
Now at last, there's joy throughout the land  
And goodness knows  
We know what goodness is  
Goodness knows  
Voldemort died alone"_

_"He died alone:" _sang Harry.

_"Woe to those," _sang the witches and wizards, _  
"Who spurn what Goodness is  
They are shown  
No one mourns Voldemort"_

_"Good news!" _sang Harry.

_"No one mourns Voldemort!" _sang the people.

_"Good news!" _Harry repeated.

_"No one mourns Voldemort!" _sang everyone, for the grand finale. _  
"Wicked!  
Wicked!"_

**A/N: So this was the end! I'd love to know what you thought of it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story! **


End file.
